There is a need in automotive relay structures for a powerful, efficient relay adapted to be actuated without the clicking noise which usually accompanies the actuation of conventional relays having separated contacts adapted to be brought together when the relay winding is energized. The large number of relays used in control circuitry in automobiles of the present day results in contact clicking noises from numerous areas of the automobile. Accordingly, conventional relays in expensive automobiles are surrounded by sound dampening mediums such as foam rubber to reduce the emanation of sound generated by the closing of the relay contacts. In inexpensive automobiles the cost of the relay assemblies must be held to a minimum and sound dampening of clicking noises is practiced to a minimum. Accordingly, the increasing number of relays utilized in each new model series of automobiles increases the noise level thus creating the need for a quiet or substantially noiseless operating relay.